the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Trigon (episode)
'''Trigon '''is the fifth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing John Constantine and Trigon, as well as Mayor Glory and Bane, respectively. This is one of the two episodes for the supernatural-anthology miniseries, “The Twilight Zone”, a parody to an old television franchise of the same name. Synopsis Supernatural wackiness is turning Hero City upside-down during the Justice League's fight with Cheetah and Bane. The Justice League seeks the help of John Constantine (who is not acting like himself lately). John Constantine opens a portal to Azarath, enabling Trigon to enter and seek the fractals stored at the S.T.A.R. Labs and at Slaughter Swamp. Plot This episode begins with Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman facing Bane and Cheetah near the Great Wall, a la chess. Bane tries to escape the confusion, but the rest of the Justice League ambush him and were just about to finish him off when something bizarre occurs; Brainiac 5 gets turned into a wheel, Batman has moose horns on his head, Cheetah is shrunk down to size, Superman and Wonder Woman are in wedding attire, Green Lantern gets turned into goo, the Flash gets turned into a rock, Bane ends up spinning like the Tasmanian Devil (from "Looney Tunes"), and Lex Luthor (who is calling through holo-transmission) has afro hair on his head. Once they change back, they soon look up into the sky and discover that a mysterious man with a childish attitude is the culprit. Back at the Hall of Justice, the Justice League hold an emergency meeting with the mayor of Hero City, Mayor Glory, who confirms that there are other supernatural incidents all over the city and instructs them to consult with the man behind the magic, whom he calls "John Constantine". The League visits Constantine's home, the House of Mystery, to condemn him for the incidents all over the city. Constantine denies this work, protesting that there are magical disturbances in their midst. In fact, his Orb of Horus reveals that the true culprit was none other than Trigon, ruler of Azarath, who was trying to escape his dimension to locate the Starro Fractals for himself. The League accepts this task at first, but Constantine accidentally opens a portal to Azarath, enabling Trigon to escape and plan the conquest of the League's dimension. While the League blames Constantine for setting them up, Trigon summons his goons to keep them busy. The League falls back to regroup outside the House of Mystery, only to let Trigon and his goons out of the premises to start their rampage in the process. While they soon split up and subdue Trigon's goons (with a little help from other superheroes), Trigon invades the Hall of Doom to kidnap Lex Luthor for interrogation on the information about the Starro Fractals. After the heroes subdue the goons, they now come face to face with Trigon, who is holding Mayor Glory and Lex Luthor hostage with all the fractals they secured at S.T.A.R. Labs in his collar, making him unstoppable. Constantine tries to intervene, but his magic seems to put everyone in a comical trance like before. Suddenly, everyone discovers a Starro Fractal he was wearing around his neck as an amulet which made him act childishly. Trigon tries to pry it from Constantine, but all the heroes keep him at bay for all they're worth until the fractal falls out of Constantine's neck after he was knocked out. Although Trigon finally has the fractal in his possession, Constantine is finally free of its power, allowing himself to fight back; he manages to recover all the fractals from Trigon and banishes him back to his dimension, freeing the Mayor and Luthor and returning everything back to normal. In the end, Constantine thanks the Justice League for saving him for the fractal's control. Then, a curious Flash opens a pot which unleashes a swarm of ghosts that scare everyone but Constantine out of the House of Mystery. At the end of this episode, Constantine breaks the fourth wall and claims to the audience that things always get weird in the Twilight Zone until he realizes he left his brownies in the oven. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The Justice League's walk cycle should be similar to the ones for the characters from the 1983 television show, "He-Man and the Masters of the Universe". Category:Season 1